


As The World Turneth Round...

by Sashataakheru



Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPS
Genre: M/M, Rule 34, exercises in crack, fandomsecrets fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon posted <a href="http://i26.tinypic.com/fc1sw3.jpg">this adorable secret</a> to the LJ comm <a href="http://fandomsecrets.livejournal.com">fandomsecrets</a>. So, naturally, I had to write fic for them. XD Covers Jeff and his relationship with Mr Blue Sky, and Mr Blue Sky's adoration for Mr Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The World Turneth Round...

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: [fandomsecrets - secret post #986](http://fandomsecrets.livejournal.com/351999.html), secret 120, September 17th 2009. [Relevant thread is relevant.](http://fandomsecrets.livejournal.com/351999.html?thread=187642623&style=mine#t187642623)

_Somewhere near Germany, late 1974_  
It had been a long time since Mr Blue Sky had appeared. He didn’t have enough energy for it to be blue sky everywhere during the day, so some places further north and south on the Earth had missed out. Mr Blue had first seen Jeff quite by accident. It wasn’t every day he saw humans sitting on clouds. Indeed, it hadn’t even been daytime. The sun was just about to set, and Mr Blue Sky was on his way back to his house when he saw Jeff perched on a cloud above the skies of Germany. Curious as to how a human had come to sit on a cloud in the first place, he joined him.

“Now how did you get up here?” Mr Blue Sky said.

Jeff turned to look at him. Mr Blue Sky had skin the colour of, well, blue sky, the kind that comes out in summer that’s a colour you can never quite describe. His hair was slightly darker, and he wore nothing bar a pair of tatty jeans held up with a silver belt.

“That’s for me to know, isn’t it?” Jeff replied.

Mr Blue Sky’s curiosity was piqued. “What are you then, if you’re not human?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ve been waiting for you. It’s been a while.”

“Have we met before?”

“Not many times. You need to come to England more often.”

“Not everyone can have pretty blue skies, you know. Some places have to miss out.”

“I always wondered what you looked like. You’re pretty.”

Just as Mr Blue Sky was about to answer, Jeff had kissed him. His fingers had danced across his bright blue skin, and Mr Blue Sky hadn’t quite known what to do apart from keep going and see what happened.

They didn’t have long, and soon Mr Blue Sky had had to leave. He still hadn’t found out what Jeff was, or how he had come to sit on a cloud in the first place, but he had promised to come to see him again, and had reluctantly left.

Jeff stayed on the cloud as Mr Night took over. The stars always looked different from way up there. You could see them very clearly above the light pollution that plagued the earth below.

  
_Switzerland near Lake Geneva, summer of 1977_  
Three years passed before they met again. Jeff wasn’t on a cloud this time nor was he above Germany. Still, Jeff was pleased to see him. The weather had been miserable for the past two weeks and he’d written nothing. To wake up and find the mountains bathed in crisp morning light, the sky bright blue and welcoming, was the jolt of inspiration he’d needed. He left his little chalet and found Mr Blue Sky waiting for him, smiling at him as he leant against a tree.

“Thought you needed a bit of help. Hope this is sufficient,” Mr Blue Sky said.

“It’s beautiful. Just what I needed. Didn’t think I’d see you again though,” Jeff said.

Jeff smiled as Mr Blue Sky approached him. “I was waiting for the right time. Shall we?”

Jeff took his hand and led him inside. Mr Blue Sky felt particularly warm that morning, and it helped Jeff forget how miserable the weather had been. Jeff had never told anyone about Mr Blue Sky, and he was pleased he was staying there alone so he wouldn’t be interrupted. Mr Blue Sky lay on top of him; if it was the other way around, it just messed with his head and Jeff vowed never to do that again.

They spent the whole day together, celebrating the perfect weather. In between spending time in each other’s arms, Jeff took time to write for once and Mr Blue Sky served as a perfectly acceptable muse as the music began to flow again. Jeff felt he was getting somewhere at last.

  
Neither noticed Mr Night approaching, so caught up in each other’s arms. Mr Night wasn’t pleased his lover was dallying with some human. He was a much more spectacular spirit than Mr Blue Sky, and he appreciated the way humans sung praises to the night sky and the stars and everything he brought.

His skin, unlike Mr Blue Sky’s, was like lapis lazuli, a dark brilliant blue flecked with gold and silver. His fingernails were shimmering silver, his eyes reflected the light of the moon, and his hair was spiked with both bright blue and silver. He didn’t feel the need to wear human clothes. It stopped them appreciating his appearance.

The door to the chalet was closed but unlocked. Mr Night approached at twilight as the sky around the mountains went from bright blue to blue green to orange and purple as Mr Night crept upon the world. Mr Night opened the door and entered the small chalet.

He listened for a moment and went straight to the bedroom. He peered in through the crack and saw a streak of blue making love to some human. Mr Night gently opened the door enough for him to slip in and moved silently across to the bed. He crept up behind Mr Blue Sky and rested a hand on his shoulder as he leaned over him.

“Time to go, boy. It’s my time to shine,” Mr Night whispered.

Mr Blue Sky stopped and turned his head to look at him. “Oh, there you are.”

Mr Night kissed him and pulled him away, his arms wrapped around him possessively. Jeff sat up and watched them. He knew their day would never last forever.

“Come with me. I need you,” Mr Night murmured in between kisses.

Mr Blue Sky always found it hard to say no to the beautiful night. His fingers got lost in his hair as he kissed him, and Mr Night loosely grasped his wrist.

“Just – let me say goodbye first,” Mr Blue Sky said.

Mr Night let him go. He would have him all to himself soon enough. Mr Blue Sky returned to Jeff and kissed him one last time, with whispered promises to come and see him again. And then, Jeff was alone as Mr Blue sky pulled his tatty jeans on and let Mr Night lead him out of the chalet.

Jeff wrapped himself in a blanket and watched them disappear into the night sky from the front window. He glanced down at his hand and saw a sky blue coloured smear. He smiled. Whatever else happened, things were definitely looking up. He’d have that double album finished in no time.


End file.
